Agents of SHIELD Part 1
by ForeverFicUniverse
Summary: Part of the Marvel Forever Universe! A terrorist bombing reveals a dangerous new group of supervillains. Commander Steve Rogers needs to gather together a new group of SHIELD agents of combat the threat!
AGENTS OF S.H.I.E.L.D.
Goblin Nation Part One  
By JD Mathis

It all started with a bang.

Men and women from all lifestyles came together to celebrate the opening of the new Freedom Center in Washington DC. However, the laughter and celebration was soon replaced with maniacally laughter and chaos as what appeared to be pumpkin bombs rained from the sky and impacted everywhere, exploding on impact. Those who didn't die instantly in the explosions scattered off trying to find some place to hide from the mindless slaughter that seemed to continue to rain down on them all.

A figure with a flaming sword could partially be seen through the smoke and flames shouting orders to the other flying through the sky. As he looked around, he noticed a news camera operator's body lying on the ground with his camera pointed towards him and still recording. The figure knelt down and looked at the camera, his grotesque face filled the screen that continued to broadcast the daily news report. He paused for a moment and then began to speak into the camera.

"They gathered to celebrate the belief in freedom, but freedom is an illusion so many people hide behind in order to protect themselves from the big bad scary world. People go through life believing that freedom is an actual thing", he paused for a moment and removed a metallic orange pumpkin bomb from the satchel he carried on his side. He pressed the button on the top and tossed it about twenty feet behind where he currently knelt. "When it reality freedom is just for those really don't have a purpose in life. I have a purpose, and that purpose is chaos," he stated as the bomb exploded behind him. "I am an all new, all different Hobgoblin ladies and gentlemen, and all this you see here, the death and destruction this, this is just the opening salvo. Welcome to the new world order of chaos, a world ruled by the Goblin Nation", he finished as he grinned widely into the camera.

 **SHIELD HQ**

 **Triskelion Base.**

 **Off the coast of New York.**

"The footage is about eight hours old, Commander Rogers," a woman said as she paused the footage on the screen.

"I've already told you before Maria, you can call me Steve," Commander Steve Rogers, Director of SHIELD stated. He looked at the face of the Hobgoblin on the screen for a moment before turning his attention back to Maria Hill the Assistant Director of SHIELD. "How bad was it?"

"Forty two dead, over a hundred wounded and maimed," Maria read from the report she held in her hands. "The boys and girls in forensics have went over the tape front to back and cannot find any evidence to point us in the right direction in order to find this Hobgoblin or his so called War Goblins."

"Were not looking at Kingsley or his brother Daniel just increasing their stock with this latest attack?"

"No sir," Hill replied assure of her answer. "The elder of the Kingsley brothers Roderick is still running his thug for hire business in South America; Operative Fireheart has eyes on him as we speak. As for Daniel Kingsley, well," she began as she brought closed-captioned TV footage of New York General Hospital. "This man in the burn recovery unit that you are currently looking at has been identified as one Daniel Kingsley. Someone attacked him, burned him pretty badly, and left his nearly lifeless body in his apartment. If it wasn't for a nosey neighbor his body would have never been found."

"And whoever did this is a lot more dangerous than any Hobgoblin we've ever seen before," Steve said staring into the eyes of the new and deadlier Hobgoblin. "That will be all for now Maria. I will look over the information we have and make an assessment on our next course of action."

"Yes sir, Director Rogers!" Maria Hill saluted and turned to leave the room.

As soon as Assistant Director Hill had left the room, Steve pushed a button on the bottom of his desk. "I take it you have no clue who this new Hobgoblin might be?" he asked as a door slid open behind him.

"Honestly the mask changes hands so much it's hard to tell who's under it half the time," responded Peter Parker as he walked out of the hidden room. "I know we can count out Kingsley, like you said Thomas Fireheart has been keeping tabs on him in South America. Daniel Kingsley is barely hanging on in the hospital," Peter unbuttoned his suit jacket and took a seat in front of Steve's desk. "Everyone else who has ever put that mask on is dead. Donovan, Leeds, and Macendale all lived the life until someone killed them and took the role for himself."

"Peter you are the expert on all thing Goblin related, I would like your assessment on this matter," requested Steve.

"You know it's funny that Fury would have never come to me asking for my input on something like this," Peter commented.

Steve sat back in his seat and clasped his hands together. "That's the difference between Fury and myself, Fury believed it was up to him to control, manipulate, and do everything himself," explained Steve. "I run SHIELD now and with that have come a lot of changes. Instead of having a bunch of free roaming doing whatever they want to do vigilante and heroes secret agent types, I have decided to use their abilities and skills out in the light for SHIELD. Everyone who comes on board to help on a mission when needed will be properly trained and vetted by us before going out in the field."

"Superhero agents of SHIELD," Peter joked.

"Exactly," Steve said with a click of the tongue and a finger bang motion. "And I want you to lead a task force to deal with this Goblin problem. What do you…"

"Sorry but no Steve," Peter interrupted. "Spiders and Goblins cause nothing but death for one another. I have a family now and my first priority is them."

Steve did not say anything for a moment; he just sat and stared at Peter for a moment. "I fully understand Peter."

Peter stood up and buttoned his suit jacket. "I'm sorry Steve, but I won't leave you empty handed," commented Peter. He took a pen and piece of paper and wrote down some information. "This guy knows almost as much as I do about Goblins," he said handing Steve the paper. "Find him, and make him the offer you made me. He is going through a rough time now, and needs something to focus on. I know he will be useful to your new cause."

Steve read the information on the paper. "You have this much faith in him?"

"I trust him with my life, on more than one occasion matter-of-factly," Peter chuckled. "Now if you do not have further need for me Steve, I promised MJ that I would stop by the market on the way home."

"Thank you Peter," said Steve as the two heroes shook hands. "The transport car will take you back to the city."

Peter walked back through the secret door behind Steve's desk and disappeared from sight as the doors closed.

Steve continued to look at the information Peter had given him for a moment as he thought over his next step. Pressing a series of buttons, he activated a highly secure communications line. Once it came to life, the screen showed the face of a beautiful blonde haired woman.

'Director Rogers?'

"Sorry to interrupt your time off Agent Morse, but I need Mockingbird in the field on assignment," replied Steve.

'Mission?'

"Retrieval," replied Steve. "I am sending you the information packet now."

'Targets name?' she asked as she began downloading the information to her cell phone.

"Hobie Brown."

To be continued at .com


End file.
